Reprendre sa vie en main
by Shaake
Summary: Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry "gache" sa vie en ne se concentrant qu'à s'amélioré en puissance et connaissance, c'est lorsque 123 ans plus tard, quand il se rend compte qu'il a gaché sa vie qu'il se reprend et entreprend alors un voyage en 1975
1. Envolée

Encore oui une nouvelle fiction, je sais je suis un peu chiante à changée tout le temps, mais ne m'en voulait pas ^^

**Disclamer =** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers complet appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire et quelques personnages inventé sont à moi. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice d'argent, juste celui de recevoir vos rewiews avec grand plaisir !

**Résumé =** Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry "gache" sa vie en ne se concentrant qu'à s'amélioré en puissance et connaissance, c'est lorsque 123 ans plus tard, quand il se rend compte qu'il a gaché sa vie qu'il se reprend et entreprend alors un voyage à l'époque des Maraudeurs pour reprendre sa vie sociale, même si Voldy' et dans les parages ...

* * *

_Envolée_

Voici cent vingt trois ans, oui cent vingt trois ans que le célèbre Harry Potter connu sous le surnom du « Survivant » ou même Celui-qui-a-vaincu, avait justement vaincu la menace noire de l'époque qui avait fait tant de ravage, entre autre : il avait tué Voldemort alias Tom Jedusor. Avant cela, il avait passé sa dernière année de Poudlard à rechercher tout les Horcruxes de Voldemort, de justesse arriva la grande bataille et finalement le dernier Horcruxe était Harry lui même. Puis la bataille se déroula, divers évènements se passèrent comme le second avada' que se prit Harry dans sa vie mais qui ne marcha pas puisque à ce moment là c'était Voldemort qui avait tué lui même son Horcruxe. A sa plus grande surprise, le jeune homme s'était relevé et envoyé le sort de la mort, Voldemort étant donc vulnérable avec tout ses Horcruxes détruits, il avait donc périt.

Le lendemain tous furent la fête, puis les années passèrent, Harry était toujours aussi célèbre, même bien plus. Ses deux meilleurs amis, avaient trouvé l'amour, Ron était tombé amoureux d'une belle moldue et Hermione au plus étonnement de tous était tombé dans les bras du Malefoy Junior qui s'était rebellé et donc faisait parti du bon camp, avant la bataille. Tout les mangemorts furent jugés, la paix était là, Fudge fut démit de ses fonctions de ministre et au plus grand étonnement de tous ce fut un Remus Lupin qui lui succeda. Enfin ... tout ce passa bien, sauf que Harry, lui n'avait toujours pas trouvé l'amour. Bien sûr il était ressortit avec Ginny après la guerre, mais au bout du compte ils s'étaient séparés dans de bons termes au bout de trois mois de couple.

Petit à petit, bien qu'il y avait ses amis et les journalistes, il demeura seul et bien vite il prit alors connaissance de ses capacitées et autres privilèges. D'abord, il avait bien sûr découvert le coffre de Godric Gryffondor, étant l'héritier, mais également le coffre familial des Potter qui se releva être d'une immense richesse, celui de sa mère Lily Evans, du compte en commun de ses parents et celui des Black. De nombreuses propriétées s'étaient révélées, comme des Manoirs un peu partout en Angleterre, au USA et encore d'autres. A son plus grand étonnement, Poudlard en faisait partit, étant donné qu'il était déscendant d'un des fonfateurs, que celui de Serpentard avait perit, de Pouffsoufle également avec Cedric Digorry et que celui de Serdaigle avait également était tué par Voldemort lorsqu'il était encore en vie, il ne restait plus qu'à Harry : Poudlard. Il avait bien sûr laissé Minverva Mcgonnagal au poste de directrice, et au fil des années avait également après la mort de vieillesse de la femme, choisit les autres prétendants au postes avec précision. Dans ses coffres, il avait également découvert plusieurs livres, reliques, bijoux, baguettes, objets magiques, portraits et d'autres encore objets. Il s'était installé dans un des manoirs Potter en Angleterre, et depuis ne l'avait pas quitté. Puis les années se succèderent, plusieurs proches mourrurent de vieillesse comme ses meilleurs amis, pendant que lui restait dans son coin à augmenté sa force, sa connaissance et sa puissance. Il était tout de même allé au enterrements, évidement, et malheureusement pour lui s'était retrouvé très vite seul. Seul Fumseck était resté à ses côtés après la mort du directeur, Hedwige, sa belle chouette avait périt d'un sort peu avant la bataille.

Puis Harry changea, peu à peu il se confina dans son mutisme et sa solitude et resta livré à lui-même. A présent, il était vieux, très vieux il avait quand même cent quarante ans ! Mais sérieusement il s'était bien gardé. Il connaissait tout sur les combats à mains nues, armes, et occidentales comme le kung-fu. Sa puissance magique était irréellement grande que même Voldemort en frissonnerait de plaisir. Harry maîtrisé facilement la magie sans baguette, les sorts informulés, tout ce qui était runes et rituels magiques, les éléments naturels tel que l'eau, le feu, la terre et l'air. Désormais l'occlumencie et la leggimencie n'avaient plus aucun secret pour lui, il était même devenu Animagus, le sien prenant la forme d'un lion au départ, il s'était découvert à force d'autre animagus comme l'aigle, le phénix et le gryffon. Mais voilà, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais la seule chose qui lui manqué était ce sentiment, ce sentiment qui l'avait aidé à détruire Voldemort, ce pouvoir que lui seul des deux avait, mais qu'il n'avait plus, l'amour. Il n'avait plus aucun contact avec cette génération là, de ses cent quarante ans, non, il avait définitivement arrêté de s'intéressé au monde. Et lui, Harry Potter, de toute sa vie voulait plus qu'une chose : l'amour. Il avait besoin d'être à nouveau dans un monde sociable, de trouvé quelqu'un à qui parler, prononcé un mot, une discussion lui ferait du bien, avoir des amis, tombé amoureux était maintenant son désir le plus cher. Mais voilà, bien sûr à ses souvenirs l'endroit ou il avait le plus de chance de trouvé tout cela était à Poudlard, mais il se sentait pas de re-y allé, du moins … de sa génération. Il se souvenait d'une époque, celle de ses parents, son parrain ou c'était là que la guerre avait commencé à faire des ravages. S i il pouvait tuer ce Voldemort avant qu'il ne fasse autant de dégâts, et qu'il puisse refaire sa vie, tout irait pour le mieux !

Confiant, il avait alors fait des recherches pour les voyages temporels, et il avait trouvé plusieurs hypothèses sur le sujet. Tout d'abord il y avait un rituel ancien assez dangereux à appliqué pour les non-confirmés en cette matière, puis la théorie du retourneur de temps complexe, comme celui de sa meilleure amie en 3ème année mais en plus compliqué et plus rare, puis la solution du phœnix. Apparemment, l'animal avait des pouvoirs temporaux, et plus il était vieux en âge, plus il pourrait aller loin, et finalement c'était (-juste) cent soixante cinq ans.

Harry étudia alors la question, le rituel, il n'était pas contre mais il faudrait longtemps pour s'y préparé et des ingrédients rares qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de chercher. Puis le retourneur de temps complexe, il était sur que si il cherchait bien, il en trouverait bien un dans un des coffres qui lui appartenait mais n'était pas très sûr de la fonctionnalité de l'appareil. Et enfin, la théorie du phœnix, ayant Fumseck il n'y avait pas de problèmes, et évidement Harry avait plus confiance en lui qu'en un petit objet ou encore un rituel.

Finalement, Harry se prépara. Il fabriqua un pendentif qui avait pour fonctionnalité de pouvoir contenir une immense pièce contenant même pas le cards de sa fortune ( mais le triple des coffres Weasleys, et encore ! …) , quelques livres, divers objets qui pourrait lui être utile, la fidèle carte des maraudeurs qu'il n'avait pas jeté ainsi que la cape de son père, même si il savait se rendre invisible par lui-même. Il changea également d'apparence physique car un vieux de cent quarante ans ferait tache parmi des élèves de quinze-seize ans. Avec sa métamorphose avancée, il se rajeunit jusqu'à ses seize ans, reprenant le même physique automatiquement qu'il avait auparavant, il se donna quelques centimètres, la force qu'il avait accumulé ses années resta fignolée son corps par de belles courbes à en faire des envieux, sa peau devint halée, ses cheveux poussèrent sans être trop long, juste comme les coiffures des jeunes américains, d'une couleur brune qui était par ça et la parsemée de mèches plus claires ou foncées. Ses yeux gardèrent leurs couleur émeraude, il n'avait plus besoin de lunettes, sa vue s'étant améliorée avec les capacités de ses animagus, et enfin il partit, accrochant sa main au plumage de fumseck, celui ci prononça une note joyeuse et ils disparurent dans un claquement sec.


	2. Arrivée, rencontre et empressement

**Disclamer =** Rien n'est à moi, l'univers complet appartient à la talentueuse J.K Rowling, seul l'histoire et quelques personnages inventé sont à moi. Je n'en tire aucun bénéfice d'argent, juste celui de recevoir vos rewiews avec grand plaisir !

**Résumé =** Après avoir vaincu Voldemort, Harry "gache" sa vie en ne se concentrant qu'à s'amélioré en puissance et connaissance, c'est lorsque 123 ans plus tard, quand il se rend compte qu'il a gaché sa vie qu'il se reprend et entreprend alors un voyage à l'époque des Maraudeurs pour reprendre sa vie sociale, même si Voldy' et dans les parages ...

**Rewiews =** Merci beaucoup pour vos rewiews, voila la suite ^^

* * *

_Arrivée, rencontre et empressement_

…_Celui ci prononça une note joyeuse et ils disparurent dans un claquement sec._

Harry sentit alors une grande secousse, bien que pas violente, il voyait défilé devant ses yeux divers couleurs, l'aveuglant presque, et il dut fermer les yeux à force. Une pression se faisait autour de lui, le courbaturant et lui faisant mal au muscles, finalement il se sentit tomber peu à peu jusqu'à trouvé la terre ferme et sous la pression tomba à genoux, tenant tout de même fumseck encore dans sa main. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit qu'il était en plein milieu de Londres, et plusieurs personnes le dévisageaient, heureusement qu'il semblait être tôt le matin, il n'y avait pas encore beaucoup de monde. Il se releva précipitamment, et mit un sort d'illusion sur le phœnix pour pas que l'on se pause trop de questions sur lui.

Il vit également que ses vêtements n'étaient pas vraiment appropriés, il porté une robe du XXI siècle, et les moldus trouveraient sa bizarre à force. Il l'enleva, restant cette fois-ci en jean troué et tee-shirt noir simple avec ses baskets. Il faudrait qu'il se refasse une garde robe, mais d'abord il transplana au chaudron baveur, faisant sursauté quelques clients matinaux et il se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé qu'à son âge il ne devait pas être sensé transplanné. Haussant les épaules, il alla vers Tom le barman et commanda une chambre au nom de Wells, il s'appellerait désormais Harry Wells, pas très original bien sûr mais il avait d'autre choses à faire que se trouver oui ou non un nom correct ou pas.

Il alla ensuite sur le chemin de traverse, et dans l'heure qui suivit s'ouvrit un compte au nom de Wells à Gringotts, déposant toute sa fortune, ormit quelques dizaines de gallions, ainsi qu'une autre dizaine qu'il fit convertir en argent moldu, en ayant environ pour 4.869,77 GBP (soit 5 500 euros). Il passa finalement le reste de la journée à dormir, le voyage avait été assez éprouvant pour lui et le phœnix, et il ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin à l'aube. Dans les jours qui suivirent, il découvrit qu'il était dans la première semaine du moi d'août et il se dépêcha de faire sa lettre à Dumbledore pour entrer dans son école. Celui-ci approuva et envoya Mcgonagal vérifié les capacités d'Harry qui se révélèrent plus qu'acceptable. Finalement il s'ennuya un peu au début, mais se trouva quelques activités. Celle du jour, qui était autre que le 7 août, il alla dans le Londres moldu pour s'acheter des vêtements, pas qu'il n'aimait pas ceux de Mme Guipure, mais il voulait des choses nouvelles et non des capes et robes de soirées. Et c'est les mains dans les poches, fredonnant un petit air de musique, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il gagna le magasin de vêtement qu'il avait vu la veille. Il s'était découvert son charme, et l'utilisait, sans pour autant sortir avec des filles, il savait qu'il avait un certain effet. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il pénétra dans le magasin, il remarqua une jeune fille, travaillant ici assez jolie et se déplaça jusqu'à elle en souriant. Dès qu'elle l'aperçut elle lâcha une sorte de gloussement et lui sourit également, Harry évita de lever les yeux au ciel et dit d'une voix charmante :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Je suis ici pour me refaire une garde robe complète … »

La jeune fille fut surprise qu'il s'adresse à elle pour cela, mais accepta et l'emmenas à travers le magasin en prenant pleins de vêtements. Elle s'amusait enfaite à l'habiller, et il fut content qu'elle soit aussi serviable. Finalement, au bout de quelques conversations, tous les rayons faits ils allèrent faire essayer à Harry ses vêtements. Il y eut plusieurs regards de gênes de la part des deux lors de l'essayage de boxers ou autre vêtements moulants mais au bout du compte Harry eut vraiment sa garde robe remplie. Il eut droit à cinq jeans bien taillés et de marque, un short, deux pantalons de soirée pour costumes, des joggings, des paires de baskets, chaussures, tongs et encore d'autres, une tonne de tee-shirt, une dizaine de pulls, une veste en cuir, une quinzaine de boxers, chaussettes, une bonne écharpe et d'autres choses encore assez insignifiante … A la fin, Harry en eut pour une bonne somme d'argent et sortit du magasin avec de gros sac qu'il s'empressa à rétrécir vite pour enfin les ramenés au chaudron baveur. Les autres journées passèrent, il s'acheta une grande valise pour y ranger toutes ses affaires, quelques livres dont ceux de sixième année, divers ustensiles pour potions, un chaudron, et encore d'autres choses… Il fut vite ennuyé et la dernière chose qu'il lui restait à faire était d'aller chez Mme Guipure et au magasin de Quidditch.

Toujours les mains dans les poches, il partit alors chez elle et fut très bien accueillit, il passa également quelques rayons et alors qu'il payait sa note, trois adolescents entrèrent en chahutant dans le magasin. L'un était grand, brun aux yeux chocolat, un sourire ravageur au x lèvres qui faisait ressembler à celui d'Harry, il avait des lunettes. Le second était de même taille, les cheveux noirs ébène et les yeux aussi sombres, il riait aux éclats. Le troisième enfin était plus grand qu'eux, l'air un peu plus sage mais aussi malicieux, il avait une chevelure brune claire et les yeux miels. Harry vit tout de suite que c'était son père, son parrain et Remus, et se fit un bref sourire à lui-même, un peu nostalgique. Mme Guipure elle les chassa de son magasin en rouspétant sur les adolescents pas respectueux aux magasins bien et strictes, et Harry rigola pour enfin sortir et envoyé ses sacs dans sa chambre. Il cherchait les Maraudeurs des yeux lorsqu'il entendit une détonation puis un cri.

Il vit au loin une vingtaine de cagoules noires s'approché en lançant des sorts de partout. Harry avança alors, et sortit les dagues de ses paumes, accrochés à ses avant-bras et il sauta derrière le premier Mangemort qu'il voyait, lui décochant un coup qui le fit couper les nerfs du coup, tombant en arrière et ne pouvant plus bougé. Il continua dans sa lancée et en tua six comme cela, jusqu'à ce qu'un Mangemort plus malin que les autres arrêta de lancé des sorts avec sa baguette et se défendit en coup lui aussi, mais aucune chance, Harry l'abattu lui aussi quelques secondes plus tard. Il entendit quelques pops signifiant que les aurors arrivaient, et vit aussi l'Ordre arrivé.

Arrêtant son "massacre", il vit au loin une jeune fille entrain de se battre avec un Mangemort. Il s'avança, elle était assez grande sans trop l'être, ses cheveux étaient d'un brun chocolat et ses yeux bleus montraient de la détermination à ce moment là. Elle abattit alors le Mangemort devant lui d'un sort informulé et tourna alors la tête vers Harry qui était à ses côtés mais un autre arriva alors sans qu'elle puisse s'en apercevoir et Harry lui lança également un sort de justesse. Elle souffla, se retournant et lui sourit timidement en disant :

« Merci. »

Elle lui sourit et tout deux repartirent dans la bataille, il vit de loin James et compagnie se faire enlevés de la bataille par leurs parents, et entendit de la leurs protestations. Finalement, les trois mangemorts restants eurent peur et seul un put repartir, les deux autres se firent stupéfié par Harry et la jeune fille. Très vite les Aurors allèrent ligoter la dizaine de mangemorts à terre agonisants des coups d'Harry, les médicomages passaient voir les survivants et blessés, et la population commençait à partir en transplanant avec leurs familles. Harry et la jeune fille regardèrent alors tout le monde bougé et une jeune fille rousse aux yeux émeraude déboula sur eux en étreignant la jeune fille brune à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci l'identifia étant sa mère, et le même sourire nostalgique s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« Melody ! Je t'ai perdue de vue tout à l'heure ! J'ai tellement eut peur ! »

Harry sourit à la scène, les deux jeunes filles se rassurèrent alors mutuellement en se prenant dans leurs bras puis Melody se souvenue d'Harry et le présenta alors à Lily :

« Lily, voici euh ... » elle s'aperçut qu'elle n'en savait rien du prénom de son « sauveur ».

« Harry, Harry Wells » s'enquit de préciser le brun pour aider la jeune fille.

« Oui, voici Harry Wells avec qui j'ai combattue, il m'a sauvé d'un sort aussi… »

Lily hocha la tête et fit :

« Ah d'accord ! Enchanté moi c'est Lily Evans ! Tu es étranger non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu à Poudlard et pourtant t'est jeune ! »

Harry sourit, l'esprit de sa mère était perspicace et il aimait ça, il inventa donc :

« Oui, je viens d'un petit village d'Australie, mon école a été attaquée et je suis venu ici pour faire ma sixième année à Poudlard »

Harry espérait que cela suffirait pour le moment, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'avoir tout plein de questions, et apparemment elles comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas trop se penché sur ce sujet car elles ne dirent rien d'autre, de plus une femme qui ressemblait à Melody accourra vers eux inquiète. Finalement il se releva que celle-ci soit la tante de Melody qui accompagné Lily et elle au chemin de traverse et qu'elles devaient partir. Les deux filles prirent alors congé d'Harry en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée et il fut de nouveau seul. Pourtant cette fois-ci, il s'endormit plus tard le sourire aux lèvres, malgré l'attaque, il avait eu une discussion sociable, et non de formalité comme pour le barman Tom ou la vendeuse de vêtement. Et c'est dans l'ennui total que le jeune brun passa ses dernières semaines de vacances, attendre la rentrée, dans un sentiment d'excitation, mêlé à ceux d'empressement et de hâte.

La rentrée arriva enfin, Harry s'était levé tôt, enfin … comme il avait put, il avait toujours un peu du mal le matin, mais l'heure à laquelle il fut prêt était la bonne étant donné que lorsqu'il arriva sur le chemin de la gare, beaucoup de personnes, de sorciers évidement s'y trouvaient encore, ainsi que la célèbre locomotive rouge. Il avait plus tôt payé sa note à Tom le barman et accessoirement propriétaire de l'auberge en le remerciant, fumseck lui fut toujours illusionné par un sort pour évité trop de questions sur le fait qu'un élève avait un phœnix et que celui-ci ressemblait fortement à celui du directeur. Enfin, en bon élève modèle, il trainait sa valise derrière lui, toute neuve achetée pendant ses vacances sur le Chemin de Traverse. D'ailleurs tout ce qui se trouvait dans la valise était neuf ; habits, accessoires, livres (appart les siens) ou encore friandises avaient étés achetés plus tôt dans les semaines précédentes. D'ailleurs, ce qui ne lui restait d'avant était juste sa baguette, bien qu'il sache faire de la magie sans, sa cape d'invisibilité de son père, la carte des maraudeurs, les quelques livres et gallions.

Le jour même il s'était revêtu d'une robe de sorcier vierge, n'ayant pas encore d'emblème car n'étant pas encore répartit. Il se pourrait d'ailleurs qu'il ne soit même pas placé chez les Gryffondors, même si il en était l'héritier, rien ne voulais dire qu'il y aille ! Il avait prit de la sagesse et de la connaissance avec ses années pour Serdaigle, il se savait être loyaux et fidèle envers ses proches pour Poufsoufle, même si il ne l'aurait pas avoué étant plus jeune, il avait gagné de la ruse au fil de ses années, même pendant le combat final contre Voldemort, de plus il avait hérité un peu de Serpentard sans le vouloir lorsqu'il fut touché par le sort de son ennemi étant encore bambin, et puis Gryffondor, il y était déjà allé étant plus jeune, il se savait héritier de cette maison et n'avais pas besoin de faire une démonstration de son courage, étant donné que tout ce qu'il a put vivre en demandait beaucoup. En bref, il ne savait pas du tout ou le choixpeau allait l'envoyer, mais à vrai dire il n'avait plus de jugements, il savait juste qu'il devrait faire attention au cas ou, de toute manière du moment qu'il était dans l'école …

Devant le train rouge, sa valise à la main, il put voir toutes ses familles embrassés leurs enfants avant que ceux-ci ne partent pour quelques mois, souvent ponctués par des pleurs, ou encore des conseils, Harry lui en aurait pas, et à son souvenir juste les Weasleys lui en avait donné, et là ils n'étaient pas la.

Il haussa les épaules donc et entra dans la locomotive, passant le couloir et regardant dans les compartiments si il y avait une place de libre, il se trouva finalement un compartiment vide et y entra. Ce compartiment était au nord, il pouvait donc entendre encore le bruit de la population à la gare, et celui de fond des voix, pleurs et conseils, malgré que la fenêtre fût fermée. Harry monta sa valise dans l'endroit exprès et s'affala ensuite contre la banquette, son coude reposant contre la paroi de la fenêtre et sa tête dans sa main toute aussi affalée que lui. Il soupira, dans quelques heures il serait à Poudlard, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y était pas allé.

La dernière fois qu'il y était allé c'était en tant que propriétaire, pour nommer le nouveau directeur qui d'ailleurs son nom lui avait échappé, et puis en tant qu'élève, étant donné que cela faisait cent vingt trois ans qu'il avait vaincu Voldemort et que c'était en sa dernière année d'école ou il avait en quelque sorte « séché » pour aller à la chasse des Horcruxes, il n'avait fait que six années de scolarité, et donc cent vingt deux ans qu'il n'y était pas re-y allé en tant qu'élève. Bref ! Des calculs pas possible, pour un « jeune » homme qui n'avais pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit la et le voilà plongé dans les bras de Morphée alors que le train commencé à partir. Il ne fit pas attention aux gloussements de jeunes filles qui passèrent par son compartiment et repartirent, ni à la dame aux friandises qui passait pour vendre ses bonbons, par contre il fut réveillé lorsqu'il y eut une détonation dans le couloir du train, et aussi vite qu'il s'était endormit, il se leva, baguette en main prêt à affronté une attaque. Mais non, c'était tout simplement une dispute entre élèves qui dégénérait.

Elle n'était pas très loin, juste à côté enfaite et il put entendre ce qu'il se passait. Apparemment, quelques Serpentards étaient passés innocemment dire bonjour aux Maraudeurs et ça avait dégénéré, entrainant quelques sorts, dont un qui avait fait suspendre à l' envers un des Serpentard qui commençait à avoir la tête toute rouge. Du côté des Maraudeurs, c'était Peter qui fut prit d'un sortilège de pousse dents et désormais celles-ci arrivés au sol, le faisant chuté. Et malheureusement pour ses deux malheureux, aucuns de leurs « chefs » ne les aidaient, ils restaient eux à se regardé, à celui qui défaillirait le premier et qui donnerait donc l'alarme pour attaqué. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il regardait toujours la scène lorsqu'une furie rousse passa devant lui pour ensuite aller enguirlander les deux camps. Lui passa derrière et retira les sorts aux deux victimes, faisant remettre debout le serpentard qui était proche de l'inconscience avec tout son sang qui lui était monté à la tête, et l'autre, donc Pettigrow lui rendant ses dents normales, à leurs plus grand soulagement. D'ailleurs Harry fut étonné de les voir lui sourire de remerciement, cela ne devait être pas la première fois qu'ils avaient étés victimes des premiers sorts.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry se demanda si se serait à lui cette année de calmer un peu les troupes leurs soldats pour de meilleures approches, mais il retourna dans son compartiment, entendant encore les cris de la préfète, avec d'autres ponctués de soupires de résignement. Il en conclut que sa mère pouvait être très persuasive, et avec un sourire de satisfaction, se recala conte la fenêtre jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Il regardait enfaite le paysage défilé, rien de très intéressant oui, même ennuyeux, mais au bout de quelques minutes, une voix résonna dans le train, les priants de revêtir leurs robes et qu'ils allaient bientôt arrivés.

Harry obtempéra donc et effectivement quelques minutes plus tard le train s'arrêta dans une légère secousse et un sifflet retentit. Harry sortit alors de son compartiment avec sa valise et arriva à l'extérieur après avoir joué des coudes parmi les élèves agités. Finalement, il entendit la voix familière de Hagrid priant aux premières années de venir vers lui, et alla s'installé dans une calèche tirée par des sombrals. Le voyage fut assez court, mais plutôt long pour lui dut à son empressement, il s'était retrouvé avec deux poufsoufles de troisièmes années et une serdaigle de cinquième. Arrivé devant le Hall, il y marcha presque précipitamment mais fut arrêter par le regard sévère de Mcgonagal lui priant d'attendre avec les premières années. Il laissa donc sa valise avec ceux des premières années, et attendit son tour, avec impatience bien sûr.


End file.
